<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me Love: An Utapri OC fanfic by Yumi_Jinguuji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378193">Teach Me Love: An Utapri OC fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Jinguuji/pseuds/Yumi_Jinguuji'>Yumi_Jinguuji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Jinguuji/pseuds/Yumi_Jinguuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself back in Japan, Kosei Lionel hasn't experience life in Japan in years. After a terrible childhood and lack of social life due to being the American Army, Lionel has found himself in awkward socializing situations, especially in his love life, which he was teased about by his army friends. However, that's all about to change when Lionel gains a job at Shining Agencies, meeting men he never would've thought would change him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oc x Quartet Night, Oc x Starish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Odd Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an oc story and will have 11 different paths and endings with the boys and ocs :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright, warm,fur?</p><p>Lionel stops the alarm clock next to him and wakes up seeing one of his cats on his face, purring softly. Lionel gently pushes the cat off his face and sits up."Len..you're always sitting on my face.." Lionel remarks to the cat. The cat looks up at Lionel and meows softly at him, getting up from the bed and heading towards the cat tower in the corner. Lionel gets up and heads to the tower and pats the cats on the tower. </p><p>He grabs their bowls and feeds them."Sigh…" Lionel looks at his phone. Scrolling through messages from last night.</p><p>"You need a relationship bro.."</p><p>"Lionel the lonely wow man"</p><p>"Would you guys shut up?"</p><p>"Not our fault you can't find anyone… we're just saying...put yourself out there"</p><p>"I don't want to.."</p><p>"Then good luck being a cat lady."</p><p>"Go to bed dipshit…"</p><p>Lionel clenches the phone and closes it. Kosei Lionel, for most of his adult life, had struggled with gaining relationships and friendships. Often ending up in fights or in the wrong group of people. </p><p>"Maybe something will change today…" Lionel quickly gets ready and grabs his bag. He pets the cats one last time and leaves the apartment. Lionel looks up at the sky and shields his eyes from the bright sun. He was starting a new job today. A new job that would be different from what he did in the army, from what he did as a child. Lionel walks down the street, popping in his headphones and starts to listen to a audio book. </p><p> </p><p>"Socializing can be interpreted in various ways….most ways through friendships or through love."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mr Lionel!" Lionel pulls one of his headphones out and looks over. A bunch of smiling waving, high school students had said hello to the man. "Hey kids….shouldnt….you all be getting to uhh...school???" He questioned them. "We still have time!...are you starting your new job today???" The female student asked. "Yeah...Guard work...…" he remarked. "Maybe you'll be with some famous idols!" Another female student told him. "I highly doubt that...and don't forget to feed my cats!" He told them walking ahead. Lionel had knew the students for a while, trusting some of them to come into his home and feed his cats for him, as he had long days at his previous jobs.</p><p>Lionel walks into the city, mind wondering as the book continues to play in his headphones. He boards a bus and sits down after paying. </p><p> </p><p>"Love can always been seen as a complex subject…"</p><p> </p><p>"Complex subject huh…" Lionel spoke to himself. He looks over slightly from the window to see a few couples. A same sex couple, holding hands and talking. An elderly couple, reminiscing about the old times and a teen couple flirting. Lionel sighs to himself and continues to look outside. Relationships had never been his forte. Every date he's went on, he was awkward, unable to speak, or always ended up talking about his past or the army. It frustrated him that he couldn't get anything, but it didn't matter too much, in his case, he liked being lonely, or so he thought.</p><p>Lionel hops off the bus and looks around the area. The space seemed casual for a guard job. He felt confident in his first day. Lionel looks at the paper he held in his pocket.</p><p>'Shining Agency' Lionel looks up and notices the agency in front of him. He walks inside to the front desk. "U-um...im… here for my guard job…." He nervously said, looking down. "Of course, your idols are upstairs in the recording rooms. Floor 7" the receptionist told him. </p><p> </p><p>Idols??? Lionel questioned the women's saying but went ahead and went on the elevator. He head up the 7th floor and walked out the elevator. "Wow...this place is nice.." Lionel says to himself. Lionel pauses as he hears voices. Singing voices. The song he hears captures him, in surprise but in an odd happiness. Lionel walks down the hall and looks into a recording room. There they were, 7 magical singing voices, capturing his soul and wrapping it into almost a blanket feeling.</p><p>Lionel stares into the recording room, almost in awe, until stopped by a woman coming out the room after noticing him staring. "Um hello??" Lionel jumps and looks over. A short, almost average height woman, short peachy hair and yellow eyes. "Are you ok sir???" She asked. Lionel grows nervous again."U-Uh yeah! Yeah yeah...I...uh...just happened to uhh.. hear them…" Lionel says stumbling his words. "Are you our new guard??" She asked.</p><p>New guard?? New guard! Lionel had almost forgotten his job and bows."Y-Yes! U-Um….S-sorry I get nervous alot in social situations….My name is Kosei Lionel...but..you can just call me Lionel…" The woman stands in slight shock and giggles slightly. "Haruka Nanami...you are the guard Tomo mentioned to me…" Nanami smiles."Ahahha" Lionel laughs nervously. Nanami opens the door and motions him inside. Lionel walks inside and stands awkwardly, poking his fingers together. Nanami walks back inside. As she comes back in, the 7 boys walk out the booth, talking amongst themselves and notices Lionel.</p><p> </p><p>Lionel looks over and freezes. These were the guys who captured his attention with singing. Lionel bows immediately and looks down. "H-Hello! My name is Kosei Lionel...it's good to be working with you all!" The guys stand in shock, almost confusion. A small chuckle comes from the group most notably the red head. "No need to be so formal with us…" The red head nealed and looked at him with a smile. Lionel stands up."S-Sorry I just...I'm not used to social situations.."Lionel states to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm..for a guard you'd think they would be...but I guess you're a unique type.."The orange haired one looked over. Lionel rubs his neck and looked down. "Well why dont we introduce ourselves...My name is Otoya "He smiles. "Nice to meet you!". The darker haired ones next to him remain silent but smile. "I guess since these two like waiting until the end..I'll go next...You can call me Ren Nelly" He winks and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Lionel looks shocked."N-Nelly???". "Ren always comes up with nicknames…My name is Natsuki!~ " The blonde smiled widely. "You do the same thing!..Names Syo" The shorter blonde waved. "My name is Cecil...Nice to meet you ^^"The darker skinned smiled. Ren pushes the other two into speaking."Hijirikawa..Toki come on..dont be shy.."Ren reclaims.</p><p> </p><p>The black haired one scoffs and remarks."I'm not being shy...My name is Ichinose Tokiya...Nice to meet you." He smiles softly. The blue haired man pushed Ren off to the side."Hijirikawa Masato...nice to meet you." "Ahh...nice to meet you all….um...my jobs description said...11 though...I only..um...see 7"Lionel staggers. "Oh!~ you mean our seniors…" Otoya chuckles. "They're further down the hall if you want to meet them...but all of us are going back to Master Course soon." Otoya says.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah...so….what do you guys do…..um if you dont mind me asking."Lionel asks. "We're idols obviously...Starish is our group!" Syo tells him. Starish….Starish….why does that sound familiar. Lionel looks at his phone and looks at his music. Lionel stands completely frozen. 'I-Im working for an idol agency?!!?!' He thinks to himself. "Oh...Lionel???" Natsuki asks for him noticing him frozen. Lionel let's out a yelp and drops his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Ren picks up and phone and looks at his playlists."So you do listen to us...that's pretty nice to see a fan is working with us.."Ren remarks and hands his phone back to Lionel."I-I um...I didnt know I signed up for this type of...position…." Nanami places a hand on his shoulder."theres no need to worry around us...we're very casual with people we work with…"Nanami tells him. This calms Lionel and smiles smile slight. "A-all right then…"</p><p>Lionel had no clue what he had set himself up for. Working with an idol agency let alone the agency your favorite singers work at?? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soft Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lionel starts to explore the new changes in his life and the boys start to learn small facts about Lionel and what makes him the way he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the boys to the other recording booth, Lionel keeps his head down and rubs his arm. Syo noticed his nervousness and smiled at him. "Hey don't be so nervous...like Nanami said, we won't judge you if you dont wanna talk" He says reassuring Lionel. Lionel smiles slightly, feeling a bit calmer. Until the other group exits from the recording booth, two of them bickering. He knew the other group in the booth, being more familiar  with them than Starish. </p><p>The brown haired short one. Kotobuki Reiji, the bubbly one of the group but almost seemingly the second most mysterious. The bickering men? Kurosaki Ranmaru and Camus, known for barely ever getting along. Lastly the silent one, ignoring the bickering and on his phone, Mikaze Ai. The most mysterious of the group, he isn't open about his past or anything. Ranmaru and Camus seemed to be bickering over something almost pointless to Lionel. "Um...Kurosaki...Camus…"Nanami stops in between them verbally. The two men stop and eventually look over at Lionel. "This is the new guard Shining hired for us.."Nanami told them. "U-uh...hello...My name is Kosei Lionel...Its good to be working with you…." he bows and keeps down until tapped by Nanami and quickly standing back up. </p><p>The two look at Lionel, almost in an annoyed fashion. "Nice to meet you too Lionel!~ " Reiji greets himself to Lionel and shakes his hand. "I suspected more from a guard…."Camus scoffed. Hating to be scoffed, Lionel's deep tone sets in."I'm sorry...I'm just nervous….I'm not good in social situations….."Lionel states. Starish and Nanami looks over, in slight shock at the change in tone Lionel took. Reiji laughs nervously."No need to say sorry Lionel...Myu-chan and Ran-Ran can be a bit off on days but they are glad to work with you!"Reiji tells Lionel. </p><p>"We were just about to take Kosei to Master Course so he can get familiar  with the area ….are you all finished??"Masato asks. "Yes….We might as well go now…."Ai states keeping his eyes glued to his phone. The groups lead Lionel behind the Agnecy, down a pathway. Lionel looks around and smiles, calming himself with the nature near by. Drowning out the conversations the group had struck up, he smiles to himself and watches the trees away in motion to the wind and the birds flying above. He felt calm, very calm. "Lionel???" Lionel snaps back into consciousness when Otoya called him. </p><p>"What did you do before you decided to come here? I figured we ask you some stuff since you're new"He told him. Lionel looked at the group and rubbed his neck."Ah...w-well I used to be in the army"Lionel states slightly scratching his cheek. "The army?! No wonder you're so ripped!" Syo says, almost in a admiring tone. "The American Army to be exact….u-uh… i-i know English too" Lionel looks down in slight nervousness. </p><p>"Wow~ that's amazing. Ranmaru-senpai had mentioned a few times about going to America." Cecil adds. Lionel looks ahead, seeing the seniors talk amongst themselves. "That's pretty nice…"Lionel remarks. "Is english hard to learn??"Nanami asks. "U-Um..well not for me….my mother already knew English when she came here ..so" Lionel didnt understand his to answer alot of these questions, let alone being asked anything. </p><p>The groups arrive at the front steps and walks into Master Course. Lionel stops at the front door and looks in shock and awe. The sheer size of the place couldnt compare to where he lived at with his cats. "You all live here????" Lionel asked curiously. "Yep..the place is pretty big..make yourself at home as much as you like" Ren smiles in his direction. As the groups dissolve and head into different areas, Lionel makes the collective decision to explore the building. </p><p>It gives him some time to himself and learn the area. Time to himself, something he experiences everyday. Lionel sighs to himself and closes the door. He pops his headphones in again and starts to listen to some music. He walks around the building, exploring different parts of Master Course. </p><p>Lionel stumbles into the kitchen and looks around. "This must be the kitchen.." he says to himself. "It sure is…" Lionel quickly turns around to find Reiji at the fridge. He pulls out his headphones. "Oh sir, I didn't know you were in here." Lionel runs his arm. "Sir???" Reiji laughs. "Don't be so formal...you may be our guard, but being casual with us is fine in our books. So just call me Reiji." he smiles. "O-ok...Reiji.." Lionel smiles back. He notices the ingredients taken out from the fridge. "Are you cooking something???" Reiji struggles to grab a board from a higher area. Lionel walks over and grabs the cutting board and hands it to him. Reiji laughs sheepishly. "I am...Don't worry you'll have some too "Reiji states to him and slightly winks at the fact.</p><p>Lionel's cheeks fade into a light pink. "Actually thank you...I havent really eaten today." Reiji pouts and lightly punches his shoulder."You should be eating more...to retain your muscles!" Reiji chuckles, poking humor at the veteran. "When I'm nervous I don't eat...sorry" Lionel smiles, slowly feeling calm. "Would you like to help me??? Although I do think Otoyan is coming to help."Reiji states. "I'd love to...but I should really learn my way around the building. I-I can't wait to try your food though…"Lionel smiles and looks away. Reiji smiles."Alright Leochi, see you later."</p><p>Lionel freezes and grows a deep red on his cheek."L-Leochi????" He questions in embarrassment. "Its your nickname silly...I can't let Ren-Ren have all the fun now" Reiji exclaims. Lionel keeps the deep hue on his face and slowly exits the kitchen, in slight embarrassment. First Ren and now him...who else is going to give him a nickname? Lionel walks down the hall further, exploring and admiring the decor of the building and hallway. He starts to hear voices down the hall, almost a pleaing notion. Could it just be Camus and Ranmaru again?? </p><p>Lionel walks past one of the rooms to find Natsuki placing a dress on Syo. So that's where the screaming came from. "What are you two doing???" Lionel questions, standing at the front door. "Lionel! Tell him to let me go!!!!" Syo pleas. "Wah! Nel-Nel I'm dressing Syo in the dress!~ isn't he so cute?~"Natsuki hugs the small blondie, almost in a crushing away. Lionel, growing concern comes in."N-Natsuki..you're crushing him" Lionel says. Syo struggles but starts to loose breath."LET ME GO!!!" He yells. Natsuki lets Syo go and smiles at him in the dress.</p><p>Lionel sighs."Do you two do this all the time??" Lionel asks. "Us two?! Its just him...he forces me!" Syo says. "Because you're so cute in them Syo-chan...Say Nel-Nel, maybe i could make you a sailor outfit one day! You would look super cute in it!"Natsuki reclaims. "N-Nel-Nel". More nicknames. "U-Um...o-ok then...maybe one day Natsu" Lionel says smiling. While Natsuki was distracted with Lionel, Syo changed out of the dress and climbed out the window. "Ah...maybe I should keep exploring...i will see you two at dinner…" Lionel slowly creeps out the room and continues his way down the building. "My office must be nearby." Lionel thinks to himself.</p><p>Lionel walks to the other entrance and finds a small room. A room outfitted with monitors and a chair. Yep a security room for sure. Lionel walks in and closes the door. He deeply sighs to himself. Finally a room he was comfortable in. He sits down at the desk and looks at the monitor. "I work for a idol agency now….what the hell…." Lionel kicks back in the desk and starts thinking to himself. How did his world come to this point?? To end up surrounded by guys and..well a girl.</p><p>A knock comes to the door as Nanami peaks her head inside. "Excuse me….Hello again Lionel" she smiles brightly at him. Lionel sits up and smiles."Hey...um what's up??"Lionel says looking down and at the monitors. "I was wanting to talk..everyone else seems too busy"Nanami restates and sits near him. Lionel looks away more."I-Im….sure you can...find someone e-else…."Lionel says, growing nervous. Nanami looks at him and frowns. "Lionel, don't be scared to talk with us. You may be our guard..and yes certain Camus-senpai, AI-senpai, Tokiya and Masato might see you as only for business, we still see you as a friend" Nanami tells him. Friend...a word he hasn't heard in a while. Let alone, a meaningful saying of it. Lionel looks at her. "Friends??" Lionel asks.</p><p>"You only met me today…"Lionel claims."Well over time..you will become friends with everyone...trust me"Nanami smiles and stands up."I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable but I hope you understand my words and feelings"She smiles, bows and leaves the room. Lionel stares at the monitor and sighs. He was truly that dense, but for good reasons, since he's been hurt so many times in the past. Lionel looks back at the monitors and then places his head down, his life really is changing.</p><p>Time rolls by, Lionel enjoys dinner with the groups and heads back to his office for the night. Most nights he just stares at the screen and dozes off sometimes. Nothing much too interesting as he expects. Six comes around and Lionel sits up and heads out the building. He has about 5 hours before he comes back to work. Enough to get sleep no. But enough for Lionel to rest himself for sometime. Starting the morning routine backwards, Lionel heads off to the bus station and takes the bus back near his apartment.</p><p>Lionel walks inside his apartment after leaving the nearby station and gets greeted by his cats. "Hey you two" he smiles and pets the cats. Lionel drops his bags and climbs into his bed. The start of something new huh? This is going to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From this point on, there will be 11 chapters pertaining to Lionel being with each of the guys. They will each have 5 special chapters the 5th and final one being a romantic ending.<br/>In between each special 11 chapters will be two chapters with the groups together and with Lionel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>